


末班车

by nuoyu2014



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: Florent的小秘密被发现了。





	末班车

**Author's Note:**

> 路人。轮X。双性器官。公共场合。各种内射，强迫和反科学。  
> OOC。OOC。OOC。  
> 我就是想爽。  
> 我是变态。  
> 谢谢阅读。

Florent赶上了末班车。天色暗了下来，介于黑夜与白日混沌不明的交点。车上安静得过分，几个男人三三两两坐在座位上，没有人交谈。他上车的时候，有个戴着鸭舌帽的男人看了他一眼，又低下头去。  
Florent站在台阶上，犹豫不定。这个环境对他来说不够安全，可司机耐不住性子，不住敲打着玻璃，催他往上走。而且这是最后一班公交车了。摸了摸兜里所剩不多的几张纸币，两枚硬币撞在一起，发出嘈杂的响声。他只好认命地上了车，把自己塞进车辆最后靠窗户的座位里。  
一个人坐在了他的身边。  
Florent不安地转过头去，顺着对方的膝盖打量上去。紧身牛仔裤，宽大的半袖，手臂内侧的纹身，鸭舌帽压得很低。  
是刚才盯着他看的那个人。  
Florent不自在地往里缩了缩，并紧了双腿，左边手臂挨上冰凉的窗户。  
一只手搭上了他的大腿。Florent颈子上的汗毛都竖了起来，全靠咬着嘴唇才没叫出声。他仍然不敢看对方的脸，只是推了推那条手臂，又更加夹紧了腿。  
“麻烦您……先生？”  
前面有人低低嗤笑了一声。车里开着空调，凉风掠过Florent后颈，几乎将法国人惊出冷汗来。他的声音打断了，那人握住了他的手掌，拇指在手背上摩挲。  
“你的手也挺好看。被人操过吗？”  
“您……请您放开，先生。”  
Florent用力往回抽手，然而对方的力量压制了他。那人拉着他的手送到嘴边，舌尖顺着突起的青筋，自中指与无名指的交界处往上舔过去，鸭舌帽轻轻磕了一下Florent的手腕。  
“还是个雏？睡你一次多少钱？”  
“我不是做这个的，请你放开。”  
Florent听起来有点生气，但更多的是恐慌。对方可能揣着一把弹簧刀，深色的牛仔布在腿侧位置鼓起了一块，看不清形状。而他，他的身上有更加不可告人的秘密。  
想起自己身体的异样，Florent绝望地吞咽着空气，祈求能有哪位神明来拯救他。  
不，不会有的。  
那只手试图伸进他两腿之间，却被紧绷的肌肉挡住了。但对方看起来也并不生气。他的声音低沉而浑厚，倒很是好听，但吐出的威胁却抵消了Florent对这音色的全部好感。  
“乖乖张开腿，还是我给您开个洞，先生？”  
对方以相同的敬称来嘲讽他，暗示地拍了拍右边侧兜。  
毫无疑问，金属撞击的声音震慑住了Florent。他像是被利齿衔住了后颈的小兽，双腿仍竭力抵抗着对方的侵犯，但却不敢再使十分的力气。他的手在抖，震颤顺着血管传递到对方舌尖，反倒令男人得意地笑起来。  
“求您……求您了，我可以给您做别的，用、用嘴也可以……”  
他的脸色已是格外的苍白了，衬着精心打理过的胡子，便流露出游离于性别之外的脆弱美感。左手的指甲上残留着黑色的甲油，车内节能灯管投射下来，微弱而纯粹的白色光线映出甲油里的少量银色粉末。  
男人没有说话。显然，这是拒绝。他的左手终于挤进大腿内侧，满意地揉捏起来。畏怯的大男孩摸起来比想象中的手感更好，大腿肉意外地丰腴，坐下之后，肌肉与柔软的脂肪一同将运动裤撑得十足饱满。  
“想用嘴吃的话，我们可以等下次。现在，把你的裤子全脱下去。”  
男人并没有刻意压低声音，他迫不及待地想拆开这意外的礼物。温情十足的前戏和抚摸是情人间的把戏，他只需要享受这具漂亮又温暖的肉体，看着迷路的小兔子在他的阴茎上哭泣和求饶。  
Florent紧张地垂下眼睛。公交车的最后两排座位是阶梯式的，比前方稍高。他不敢抬眼看其他的乘客，是否注意到了这里。他指望着有人救他，可又心知根本不会有人多管闲事。  
或许，他更应该祈祷不会有人来打算分一杯羹。  
“先生，如果您需要钱……”  
他最后做着徒劳的努力，尾音发颤，忍不住伸舌头出去舔嘴唇，但又意识到这个动作的诱惑意味，探出一点的舌尖尴尬地停留在唇珠下方，又悄悄瑟缩回去。  
戴着鸭舌帽的男人突然稍微改变了一点主意。不，并不是说他善心大发，打算放过可口的猎物，但Florent明显比以前遇到的男孩或是女孩更有趣。  
这青年简直像是七十年代的老派姑娘，信奉天主教的小处女，恨不得在手上戴一枚守贞戒指来证明自己的纯洁。于是他姑且放过了Florent的手背，手掌按在对方后脑上，压着可怜的法国青年慢慢靠近。  
他把嘴唇贴了上去，舌尖卷着涎水，挤开Florent的唇瓣，逐一舔过齿列。  
“张嘴，小男孩。反正都不打算反抗了，配合点，对你有好处。”  
Florent是完全不信他的鬼话的，可他没有选择。不想肚子上被开个洞，就只能听从对方的要求。他得指望着对方温柔点，也还怀着点幼稚的念头，巴望着能守住自己的秘密。  
于是他张开了嘴，这总比立刻张开腿接受性侵要容易些。  
肥厚的舌头入侵了他的口腔。舌面急切地舔过上颚，纠缠着Florent的舌尖嬉戏把玩。Florent整个人都被他搂着腰揽进怀里，只依靠着一条大腿的外侧支撑身体的重量。这些对于可怜的Florent来说，都太过了。  
显而易见，纯情的大男孩并没有什么实际的性经验。即使是亲吻，也停留于中学时代浅尝辄止的触碰。他的身体不允许他得到更进一步的快乐，伊甸园的门从来不曾对他敞开。所以，尽管无比难以启齿，但他的确被这个吻俘虏了。他的手攥紧了宽松的长裤，乖乖呆在原地，甚至没想到去抢夺凶器。  
或许他的确需要这样一个借口，来敞开自己，面对自己羞耻的畸变。  
但凶徒并未忘记制止Florent反抗的可能。即使在黏腻的湿吻结束之后，Florent已然颧骨泛红，瘫坐在座位中间，他仍然强制攥着青年的手压到身后去，用一副皮铐将两个手腕捆在了一起。  
“乖一点，小处女。”  
当然，这只是一句下流的玩笑，对方离发现真相还隔着几层布料。但他注定会知道的，会发现他将占有的是怎样怪异的身体。  
Florent咬紧了嘴唇，深深地呼吸着，挣扎着，但他早已失去了一切拒绝的机会。他任对方抚摸他的大腿，将舌头伸进他的嘴里，更羞耻的是，他还因此得到了快感。两腿间隐约湿了起来，这正是曾在他梦里出现过的场景。  
对方不知道他的身份和信息，以直接而粗暴的方式侵犯他、强占他，激发他分属两性的欲望——这秘密的欲望在他心底沉淀得太久，以至于再无法宣之于口。  
他失去了反抗的理由。  
闭了闭眼睛，Florent似乎稍微冷静了下来，又像是彻底疯了。他垂着眼睛，瞧了瞧对方揽着自己的手臂，挪着屁股干脆挨住了男人的大腿。温暖隔着两人的长裤以极熨帖的方式安抚着他，像是抚摸着猫咪脊背的手。  
“求您轻一点，先生。”  
他把头枕在对方肩头，抬脸啄吻着下颌上泛青的胡茬，温顺地向陌生人献出了身体。  
男人无需再做出任何攻击性的回应了。他把Florent揽进了怀里，外套拉锁被完全拉开，手掌顺着纯棉的灰色半袖伸进去，揉弄起青年柔软的胸脯。手指的拨弄下，乳尖很快挺立起来，以便男人能够轻松地掐拧。  
Florent一条腿搭在陌生男人的膝盖上，两腿之间已经完全不设防，胡茬刺痛着他的嘴唇，也不断向他传达被征服的信号。随着男人的抚摸，他能感觉得到，自己下身隐秘的缝隙正在重新活过来。阴茎半勃着，拢在裤子里暂时还看不出形状，但是会阴位置渗出的小股热流却更加令人羞耻。温暖的洋流包裹住他，将他推向欲望的深渊。  
即使男人的手根本还没碰过他的下体，即使他的长裤还好端端地穿在身上，但是Florent的理智业已流失殆尽。他开始渴望男人把手指插进去，渴望对方发现他的秘密，给予他疼痛与欢乐。  
“你比想象中的还要敏感，亲爱的小处女。”  
男人夸奖了一句，拍了拍Florent的屁股。终究到了Florent期待且畏惧的时刻，他将毫无保留地将自己呈献给陌生的凶徒，可能还要呈献给这辆车上的所有人。他能感觉得到，车上的人们发现了他们的游戏，裸露的小腹被不止一道目光注视，还有人恐怕正用眼神下流地抚摸着他的全身。  
这让他更湿了。  
“Florent，先生，您可以叫我Flo。”  
他报上了真名，并顺从地抬起胯。他的手指交缠在一起，心脏简直快要跳出胸膛。  
裤子被男人拽下去了，不仅是外面的运动裤，也包括里面湿得不成样子的内裤。透明的液体牵拉出银丝，又很快被蹭到大腿上，令人遗憾地中断了。  
男人起初并没有察觉到任何异状，手指在大腿上掐了几把，粗糙的茧蹭得Florent险些要叫出来了。但他不能，他还在等男人发现得更多，等待着羞辱的审判。  
手指终于往上挪移，握住小巧的阴茎把玩一阵，接着往后蹭过。  
Florent果然瞧见男人脸上现出惊愕来。他紧绷得像一张拉满的弓，箭矢搭在弦上，箭头指向自己的心脏。对方发现了，发现他除了男性的全部性器官外，还多了女性的可爱阴户。窄小的阴唇将紧致的缝隙掩藏起来，现在这道肉缝全然湿透了。  
男人转过脸来，在他嘴唇上用力吮了一口，迫不及待地翻身，打开了他的腿。  
“真是个天生挨操的小宝贝。Flo，对吧，你该早告诉我的。”  
他这样下着定论，啃咬起无辜的上唇。Florent吃痛地皱眉，却悄然放松下来，打开了腿，任由对方更加靠近。  
两根手指立刻闯进了甜蜜的穴道。这里发育得不太完全，又紧又热，被滑腻的体液浸湿了，像熟了八分的果子，只有背阴的一面还没染上漂亮的红色。手指毫无怜惜地捅进去，撑得Florent低低叫了一声。  
他皱着眉，手腕还压在身后，硌得脊椎发疼。只是两根手指，就足以将尚未完全进入状态的窄小腔体撑满了。如果再进入更多手指，或是男人更加粗长的阴茎……他不禁脸色发白，模模糊糊地叫起疼来。  
“轻点，求您，我、我没被操过……求您了。”  
Florent的声音轻得像幼猫一样，听起来甚至像是在哭。但他所面对的并非温柔体贴的情人，而是从一开始就抱定主意要强暴他的凶徒。  
男人被食草动物软弱的腔调激起了施虐的欲望，只是Florent还太紧，需要稍微开拓一下，玩起来才更舒服。这使他不得不耐着性子，揉了揉Florent的头顶，有一句没一句地哄劝着青年，像唐璜递出贪欲的金杯，诱骗无知又淫荡的少女。  
手指在Florent身体里进出得更快了，粗大的指节刮蹭着柔嫩的甬道，指尖一下下顶在深处的障壁里。Florent逐渐学会了怎样用这吐着花蜜的穴道来享乐，也慢慢不再畏惧，反而更加敞开了身体，不住舔着嘴唇，引诱两根手指继续侵犯自己。但似乎还不够，手指似乎还没有插进更深。他仰着头，颈子靠在座位头枕的位置喘息，贪婪地摇晃着屁股。  
男人也意识到了问题的所在。他没有再急着打开孔穴，而是将手指插进深处，指尖向上弯翘以避开指甲，指腹继续缓慢向里推进。  
Florent没有喊疼，只是下意识合拢了腿，又在对方威胁的目光下分开。他的确有些不安，但同时心底又升起不可言说的期待。  
“还没开苞就流了这么多水，可真是个天生的小婊子。怕疼吗？”  
Florent的回答并不重要。男人很快加入了无名指，将三根手指并拢了开始抽插起来。为避免挣扎，他掐着Florent裸露在外的腰肢，强迫这漂亮的小处女接受指奸。  
但Florent并没有踢动双腿，攻击对方，也没有试图往后退缩，逃离对方施加的侵犯。他只是紧皱着眉头，忍耐扩张的满胀和疼痛。  
从外表看，他并不显露出许多女性的媚气，骨骼宽大匀称，身高正好，体毛并不疏淡，肌肉发育也是普通男性的模样，胡须精心修剪过，还能闻出须后水的气味。只有被这样压在身下，仔细打量，才能发现他鼻侧的痣格外性感，身体也是适合抚摸的丰满，臀肉挺翘，脸颊藏在胡子下面，便显得娇小，左边的银色耳环更是撩人极了。  
“欠操。”  
男人骂了一句，抽出手指，急不可耐地解开裤子，把阴茎露出来，在湿哒哒的穴口蹭了几下，就着青年分泌出的体液，用力顶了进去。  
多么可爱的小处女，屁股里简直是天堂。  
Floren却疼得要命。男人丝毫没有顾及他还是第一次，硬挺的性器撞进身体里，顶上了腔体内的粘膜褶。他所得到的扩张远不足以承受如此程度的侵犯，紧致的甬道严密地包裹着入侵的柱体，似乎想依靠肌层的蠕动阻止对方继续深入。  
“求您，求您……”  
他开始语无伦次起来，撑着身体主动献上亲吻，徒劳地拖延着时间。  
自然，这是毫无意义的。Florent自己当然也知道，他的初夜必然要被这个陌生的男人占有，无论怎样紧张挣扎，他都难以逃脱。  
男人的双手紧握住他的髋骨，同为男性的骨骼结构在对方的手下却显得格外脆弱。Florent只能驯顺地放松肉道，弯曲颈子，将额头抵在对方锁骨处，显示自己的顺从。  
“求您占有我，先生。”  
于是填满了体腔的阴茎慢慢晃动抽插起来，利用肉体的快感帮助他可怜的小处女放松，也一次比一次更深地压迫着阴道瓣。  
这很疼。Florent的眼圈红了起来，呼吸破碎成凌乱的哽咽。他自虐般更加打开了腿，抬眼望向这个即将开拓他女性器官的男人。对方的脸藏在鸭舌帽的阴影下，他什么都看不清。除了屁股里夹着的阴茎用疼痛来确认他的清醒，一切都像是一场梦。  
蓦地，掐着他腰胯的手陡然加力，阴茎大力撞进了他的身体，比以往任何一次都进得更深。他的呼吸被撞碎了，禁不住抽噎着哭起来。此刻，他已经完全不在乎被其他人发现了。  
虽然没有任何明显的感受，他却明确地知道，甬道深处的膜被捅破了，他的第一次献给了强奸他的陌生人。  
那人没多说半句关注的话，咬着他的颈子闷头抽插起来。钝圆的顶端确实地触碰上柔嫩的内壁，他被完全填满，腔道变得高热，迫不及待地泌出成熟的汁液，供人亵玩。  
他觉得疼，也觉得满足。身体的异样以特别的方式被承认、被接受。所发生的一切固然是对他人身权利的践踏与侮辱，但这并不妨碍Florent与对方达成奇异的和解。  
公交车内的空间实在太过狭窄。Florent的身体被强迫折叠到韧带能承受的极限，但男人依旧无法伸展开腰胯。他按着Florent的肩膀打量片刻，将阴茎抽了出来，坐在了原来的座位上。  
“自己骑上来，我就把手铐打开。”  
Florent反应了几秒，才理解对方语句中的意指。他挪动着酸软的腿，处子的鲜血从肉缝里渗出，顺着大腿流下去。出血并不多，只是两腿之间还残留着撕裂般的疼痛。裤子在他一边脚踝上挂着，谁也没有心思去管。  
他面对着男人，粗大的硬物同样被他的体液润得太滑，湿软的穴口对着阴茎磨蹭，却总是吃不进去。  
男人摘掉了自己的帽子，露出一张普通的脸，只是比Florent更成熟些。他打量了Florent几秒，慢吞吞地掏出钥匙，解开了皮铐的锁。现在，铐子只在青年的一只手腕上挂着了。  
Florent看起来是十足的狼狈。他停止了哭泣，可眼角还挂着泪痕。眨了眨眼睛，他把手伸下去，扶住了对方的阴茎，自己慢慢坐下去，摇晃着腰肢，将性器吞到了底，脑子里却想着他的血大概蹭在了对方的裤子上。  
男人被他的驯从取悦了。他掀起半袖下襟，胡乱推到胸口上方，接着含住了Florent被冷落已久的乳尖。舌面急躁地碾磨着敏感的硬粒，时而又用力吸吮，像是指望着从饱满的胸肉间吸出甜美的汁水。  
Florent抬腰上下耸动着，左手扶着对方的肩膀借力，右手主动撩开纯棉的布料，挺起胸膛，将胸口的硬粒送进对方口腔。男人的手揉捏着挺翘的臀肉，在白皙的皮肤间留下淡色的指痕。他被抓得有些疼，鼠蹊被金属拉链磨得发红，但一切痛苦都像稻谷一般被性所分解、剥离，逐渐填充进空虚之间，酿成欢愉的酒。  
他熟练得简直不像是第一次做这事。如果不是处子的贞血逐渐凝固，粘在两腿之间和耻毛上，或许男人会以为他只是个装雏的婊子。  
无论如何，他现在已经成为性欲统治下的婊子了。他在男人粗暴的教导中习得了如何讨好男性的欲望，内心的野兽不断撕咬人性的囚笼，最终冲破理性和规训，反而成为了一切行为的主导。  
男人用力地挺动着下身，配合着Florent的律动，侵犯这漂亮的小荡妇。Florent的臀肉被拍打得泛红，过于响亮的声音由车尾向前方传播。他的小荡妇在无意间夹得更紧，高热的穴腔收缩着，抚慰表面的青筋。  
又有人贴了过来，无论是Florent，还是操干着青年的男人都早已预料到了。法国青年的耳垂落入那人口腔，得到了仔细的吮吻。舌头热切地卷过耳廓内的绒毛，舌尖刺进了耳道，像性交似的抽插着敏感的孔窍。  
Florent没办法看到那人的脸，但这并不重要。他以同样温顺的态度向后靠近对方怀里，被宽厚的胸膛接住了。那人带着他的手去摸自己鼓胀的胯下，他的五指便拢在勃起的阴茎上抚摩，而对方回报以同样的抚慰。  
他的阴茎被握在手里撸动，拇指反复磨蹭着马眼。如果Florent还清醒着，或许会分辨出对方的手更柔软些，以身量来看，不过是个十八九的孩子。  
但他已全然被操晕了头，只知道呻吟着往对方手心里撞。不同于第一个施暴者，男孩带给他的是再纯粹不过的欢愉。过载的快感逼迫着他大声呻吟起来，音调被顶得极高。  
在两人的关照下，Florent很快射了出来。他的大脑一片空白，趴在戴鸭舌帽的男人身上急喘，精液射在男孩手掌里，又被男孩喂到了他嘴边。Florent的意识漂浮在沉默的海上，凝视着自己不由自主地伸出舌头，舔干净了射出来的东西，又去舔男孩的手指，舌头卷住指节摩擦，乖顺地抬着眼睛。  
更多的人蠢蠢欲动。男人射在了Florent紧窄的穴道里，搂着他的腰站了起来，往下走了几级台阶，站在了公交车的中间。  
他的上衣被扒了下去，只有皮鞋和黑色的小腿袜还包裹着身体。双腕被举过头顶重新铐住，吊在晃动的吊环上——这样高度正好，足够他翘起屁股或是稍微弯曲膝盖，接受任何人的阴茎。  
当他的意识重新恢复，便发现自己一条腿被抚慰过他的男孩抱着，男孩的阴茎侵犯着他刚刚破过处的肉穴。给他开苞的男人坐在一边，指导男孩使用他的身体。  
其他人不知从哪搞来了润滑剂，或许干脆就是用他前穴分泌出的淫液，来为他的后穴做扩张。手指在他屁股里进出，带来异样的酸胀。与此前的指奸体验不同，身后为肛穴做扩张的人似乎更耐心些，入口被手指操得酥麻，贪欲在胸口燃烧。  
Florent近乎怯懦地垂眼瞥过第一个男人的表情，便侧着头在男孩颈间磨蹭，小声请求着安慰。  
“求您抱着我，先生。”  
男孩似乎脸红了。他能加入强奸性质的交合，却会为一个拥抱而露出羞涩。Florent的大脑大概是被欲望烧糊涂了，又小心翼翼地啄吻着对方的颈子，伸出舌尖去舔男孩锁骨边缘的一颗痣。  
大约是作为Florent顺从的报偿，男孩满足了他。他被手臂结实地搂抱住，而身后的人大概也等得不耐烦了，手指最后在穴口撑开，做了几次扩张，然后就着Florent卖力翘高屁股的姿势干了进去。  
这一次，两个穴道都被占满了。前所未有的满足和愉悦掀翻了理智的浮木，Florent忍不住尖叫出声，发疯似的扯动手腕上的镣铐。大脑像猫爪下乱成一团的毛线球，他不知道是该求饶、该求人们停下，还是该乞求更多，求两个人一起玩坏他。  
他似乎由内而外被破坏了，至少是接近损坏的边缘。他的嗓音变得沙哑，只会随着阴茎的进出而扭动身体。两个人一前一后配合着操他，一根硬物抽出时，另一个人便凶狠地顶进来。Florent不知该迎合谁，便只好收缩着穴肉，试图挽留每一个人。  
两人似乎全为发泄自己的欲望，而很少关注Florent腔道内的敏感带。只有在公交车行驶的晃动中，两根柱体才会偶然地重重蹭过，引发更多呻吟。  
其他人的手在抚摸他的胸腹和双腿，乳尖与臀肉永远遭受着掐拧。不时有人要求他把脸转过去接吻，他也一一满足。不同人的舌头舔弄他的口腔与身体，把他当作可供发泄的、无生命的性爱娃娃。  
但是这样还不够。前后的肉穴再次被灌满精液后，他的双手被放下来，得以休息。皮铐被拆解了，变做手腕上象征玩物的装饰。  
有人要使用他的口腔。  
这是当然的事，如今他只有嘴巴还没被操过了。那人坐在靠里的座位上，Florent被扯着头发牵引过去跪好。无需出声，他已经埋下头去，生疏地为对方舔舐起来。  
他不太擅长这个，舌头只是反复顺着筋络来回地舔。阴茎的气味并不算好，青年偶尔会皱着眉停顿几秒，又低头下去提供服务。但对方没打算等他适应，就按着他的后脑，命令他吞下去。  
Florent只好服从。他看似成为了盛宴上的宠儿，然而实际不过是等人享用的祭礼。阴茎顶开他的嘴唇，直直顶进喉口，一下一下向上顶撞，操得他不住反呕。但他没有挣扎的权利，只能谨慎地收起牙齿，接受使用。  
他的手握住了另一个人的阴茎，被对方带动着机械地撸动，只有在他被允许抬头缓口气的时候，才能稍微分神过去，讨好地抚弄几下。  
与此同时，站在他身后的人也再次开始触碰两处孔穴。在手指的抠挖下，精液混着他自己的体液，被肌层推挤着吐出体外。阴户稍微有些肿起，两片软肉沉淀出漂亮的樱桃色，像少女般轻微鼓起。  
做完清理的人在他两腿之间重重拍打上去，尖锐的疼痛几乎令Forent哭叫起来。他的声音被性器堵在胸腔里，与发动机沉闷地共鸣，眼底再次泛起水雾。  
不容拒绝的快感仍然潮水般向他涌来，前后的肉穴被不同人反复使用，口腔也很快被调教得温暖顺从。他被要求为每个人做清理，将咸腥的体液舔进嘴里，再吞咽下去。软垂下来的阴茎拍打在他脸上，他身上被精液射得乱七八糟，精斑凝固下来，留下黄白色的肮脏痕迹。  
他自己再射不出任何东西来了。人们榨干了他的身体。先是精液，然后是尿液，Florent最后只能凭借女性的阴道迎接一次又一次高潮。他的嗓子哑得说不出话，而空荡荡的脑子也无法提供语言支持。每当接收到新的要求，他只能近乎麻木地点头，任由自己被摆弄，被推进新一轮的漩涡。  
时间不再具有意义，最后，公交车被停靠在接近终点站的位置，连司机也下来加入了这场性的狂欢。当所有人终于轮流使用过他，在他身上得到饱足，Florent看上去就像是被画笔随意涂抹过的调色盘，凌乱且破碎。  
他永远地坠入了欲望的深海，沉沦其中，无可挣扎了。


End file.
